


Explanation

by narrymestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymestyles/pseuds/narrymestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>answer to most of the questions i've been getting! and an apology x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

hey everyone, so this isn't a work but i think i should probably explain: i'm sorry i've been mia on here for so long, and that i haven't updated/posted anything. i haven't forgotten i promise, i've just had a lot of shit going on the past couple months and i've been REALLY busy. I've gotten a couple questions about Its You They Add Up To and i know i said i would update it ages ago but i got kind of blocked and didn't know where to take the story. i'll be making a comeback very soon though, so keep your eyes peeled :) i've also got a few new one shots and such that i've been working on that i'm excited for you guys to see, so i'll be back here soon to fix everything up :) if you wanna message me about anything my tumblr is narrymestyles.tumblr.com. the positive comments make me really happy!!! and don't worry about bugging me for updates, its just more incentive for me to write :) haha x

also, i've been thinking of maybe writing het for a little while (i'm not sure i'd be able to but its just a thought) but what do you guys reckon? would you read it, or should i stick to slash? 

thanks so much to everyone who's been bearing with me the last couple of months xx


End file.
